


A lot of changes around here

by creativitea



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: 2 x 23, Canon Related, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-04-24 05:01:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4906495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creativitea/pseuds/creativitea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Interpretation of what was going on inside Jake and Amy's heads during the Dora/Johnny undercover-date, and what happens from there. Based on canon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. SUCH A NORMAL TIME

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'ed by the lovely http://rainingwishes.tumblr.com/ ♥
> 
> (I reccomend clicking "entire work" before reading, because it has short chapters.. but I wanted to use it to devide it appropriately, so that's why it's not posted as one long fic.)

His ”that bummed me out, mon!” in a fake (and terrible) accent had been on her mind all day. This whole thing was frustrating; the rule had been a result of explaining why she didn’t want to date Det. Dave Majors (even though it was an explanation thought up in the moment, she had settled with the rule). The whole point of it was to get rid of romance in the workplace; because after all, her career was her one and only. And now she was once again distracted. Damn that Jake and the way he occupied her mind like he occupied every other room with his presence. (by being loud and annoying, which, somehow, was not the way he was occupying her mind)  
So when they needed a cover to get in, she just ended up making it a romantic one. She had been imagining what it would be like all day (not for the first time, but more vividly than before). He had after all told her he had been thinking about asking her out, so it was the first idea to pop into her mind. And damn, from the sloppy kiss on the cheek, to the expression on Jake’s face after it; she was enjoying this. Speaking of the expression, it was also what triggered her to the realization that maybe she was making it worse for him. She asked. He was okay with it. Good. Good. Good.   
He was making jokes about it, so she joked along. Implied this was all on Dora. Maybe he was buying it. 

On the way to their table, he was acting awkwardly about it. Maybe he wasn’t as cool about this as he wanted to be. Then again, neither was she. She decided to focus on work. But work bit her in the ass and forced her to stay newly engaged Dora. Lovely. At least the perp was buying it. How did she know? He was buying them Champagne and oysters for their engagement.  
The perp’s lady started asking them about their relationship. Which kind of stressed her out, but exploring their cover like a true Dora was kinda fun. But she wasn’t the only one having fun. After all, if there was one think Jake loved about the job, it was this. 

It was kind of ironic, but with these cover stories, she dared to be more honest than usual. Maybe it was the champagne, or how nice it felt when he said he knew she was the one whenever he looked at her face “and the attached physique” (which was the most awkward and still cutest way someone had implied she had a nice body, even though this was just Johnny talking about his fiancée Dora, and not Jake talking about her), but she ended up saying she knew because he made her laugh.   
And then, it was like Jake either got competitive with flirting within this cover thing, or that something came to mind that he just couldn’t hold back. “And, you know, there’s literally no one else’s opinion I care about more than hers, so..” With the hope that it was the latter option, that line hit straight home with Amy. Caring about her opinion to the point that no others opinion mattered, was just really attractive for someone who had dealt with being dismissed due to having a lot of opinions about everything. It was a surprisingly mature thing for Jake to like her for, and made her really want to reconsider that rule again. 

\--

She couldn’t quite see the perp from here, after they followed him to the kitchen. Jake had a better view, at least. So when the perp came towards them, it was he whom could tell. It was he who had control of the moment. So it was he who kissed her. And it was she that spent half of it flailing in shock,and then spent the rest of the moment enjoying it. Jake was definitely enjoying it too, but he was using the opportunity to kiss, and Amy was using the kiss as an opportunity.


	2. Eyes closed. Head first. Can’t lose.

The perp had left the case by a bench, so while Rosa and Charles kept following him, they stayed with the package (and yes, also each other, like Charles had put it; but there was no guarantee that there was a forever in there). Amy had been awkward during the whole car ride, and Jake had just explained the situation to Charles so he wouldn’t bother her more. He had made sure to point out that it was strictly a work-thing, with a face that almost looked full of regret.   
Not that Amy could tell, but the regret was for possibly ruining a great partnership with Amy, not for kissing her.

Peralta turned to her. He was making sure they were okay. That he hadn’t been too out of line. She was sure they were. Maybe that was the adrenaline or champagne speaking, but even if it would get awkward, they would get through it. Really, the biggest reason Amy was as hesitant about making their friendship into more than a friendship, was that she was afraid to gamble their platonic relationship. But there was a strong platonic bond there, so she couldn’t see why it wouldn’t endure this. They could always blame Dora and Johnny for tonight, which was why testing the limits was a bit less frightening. 

He started talking about how hungry he was, and that he would get food after. They didn’t really get to eat at the restaurant. Just one of the “perks” of being a cop.   
“Do you know what I’m getting on my way home?” She had not been referring to the potato pancake Jake guessed, even though she confirmed that it was; because it had been another Dora-moment. Dora had boinking on her mind, still. Amy blamed the few oysters she had eaten, even though that was a pretty thin excuse (and she knew it).  
This time, Amy had the best view and was in control, and the perp was staring directly at them. She couldn’t think of anything, so she stole Jake’s idea and stole a kiss from him. Pinned him against the tree and went for it. If she had been paying more attention to it instead of doing her job; she would have noticed how lost he got in it. How when he closed his eyes, he just sort of sunk into it, like she had with the previous one. She jumped at the perp with her gun and screamed “NYPD, freeze! We are police colleagues!” He joined in, first with the gun, then with an equally awkward line “this is a work event!”


	3. I don’t want anything to change

They were both awkward to begin with, but the next day was awkward to a new level.  Peralta was nervous. It started to feel like a mistake, even though neither of them regretted anything. The plan had been to not mix romance into work, but they’d ended up doing it more literally than the rule had been made to prevent.  
Peralta tried to not flirt, but no matter what he said, he felt like he sounded flirty. Maybe they’d just gotten too used to trying to make something happen to change the habit. Where did the line between platonic and non-platonic banter go?  
Usually it was easy for him to define, but with Amy, the lines was blurrier. Not in a Robin Thicke kind of way though. Jake respected women, after all. At least he tried hard to be respectful (but that was because he did respect the women in his life a lot). Not just Amy, but apparently he adored her as well. Which was nice, she thought, even if it made this a little awkward.  
  
Amy calmed him down. Said it was fine. She really was, she had initiated her part of the situation; didn’t really blame him. Even if they’d made it awkward for Jake and Amy through Johnny and Dora, they’d get through it, that Amy was sure of. Neither of them wanted to mess them up.  
  
She was good at calming him down. He was good at caring about her opinion.  
It could work, couldn’t it?  
  
Jake said the no dating cops thing was probably for the best. And he was right. They shouldn’t go there, even if they could be good together. Actually, more than this being about work, it was about Jake. She didn’t want to lose him.  
“I don’t want anything to change.” She admitted.  
He agreed. Nothing changes.  
  
And then everything changed, when Captain Holt had something to announce.


	4. People do the craziest things in the fileroom while they think no one’s watching.

The new captain would arrive today.  She was freaking out. Jake knew she would be, because he was trying really hard to surpress the fact that he was too. When Holt just came to the precinct, Jake had wanted to replace him with someone that didn’t care, like their previous captain had. But now, when Jake had grown to care about Holt, who was about to actually be replaced; it was becoming a real struggle to surpress his abanadonment issues.  
Noone could replace Holt, probably because of the fact that he had been the captain who cared.

But he was about to arrive today; Holt’s replacement.   
Or as much of one as he could be.

Ironically, Jake Peralta the law enforcer, was one to break rules. Amy wasn’t.  They were opposites in a lot of ways, which might be an explanation they still hadn’t gotten past the attraction. Yes, they had stopped being awkward, but the fact that they had, just made the attraction stronger. The fact that they were capable to cope with change (when it came to eachother, not the precinct) made them more open to the change.  
But Jake wasn’t one to cross lines, especially not with Amy.  
Then suddenly, she stepped on the line without crossing it, just to send him a signal where she was now ready to go. “A lot of changes around here”, she pointed out.  
So he had weak moment, or maybe a brave one, where he kissed her. No, they were kissing each other. As Jake and Amy this time. Not as an act, as a cover, but as a moment of just getting lost in the moment in the fileroom, or as finally getting past all the excuses and dare to find each other.  

And then his hands wrapped around her waist, like he just needed to confirm the fact that he was actually getting this close to her. Then they moved to her shoulders, just to keep her as close as he could now that she was within reach.  
But he wasn’t the only one that was pulling closer, because her hands crawled up his neck, letting her fingers touch his hairline. Partially because she’d been wondering for ages what it would actually feel like, partially because she wanted to make sure he wasn’t letting go until she was ready to let him.

It didn’t last that long, it happened really fast, but it was just long awaited.  
They both gradually slipped apart to breathe, and to breathe it in, but the moment was cut short (or maybe just in time) when Boyle shouted at Jake through the door that the new captain was here.  
So they had to get out and get ready for the next change.


	5. They don't date cops

So they kissed, but what would that change? Jake had to ask her, so he approached her in the copyroom. People could see them here, it was open view; but with the door closed there was at least room to talk. Which what was needed right now, anyway. “Yeah, I’m just gonna get some copies in here!” He yells a bit too loud, like if anyone knows what happened in the fileroom. But nobody really finds it weird, because it’s not rare for Jake to be loud and awkward about something.  
He closes the door, and looks at her and says “perfect cover, nailed it” with an awkward little clap, as if it deserves applause, but only a single clap.  
  
Amy just looks at him, holding the print she just copied. The loud idiot is cute. When did he become cute? He used to be so annoying, and even though he still slightly is, it’s more endearing now. She’s even smiling ever so slightly at him. Maybe she’s just as much of an idiot.

“Soo..” He’s breaking the ice. “apparently the new captain survived.. and his heart attack; not the craziest thing that happened at the precinct today!” It becomes a bit icier instead, because Amy isn’t really following anymore. Doesn’t even say anything, just gives him a confused look. He sighs at his sad attempt and gives her a hint. “We kissed?”  
“Ooooh.” Did she forget? Was it that bad? Maybe it was more magic for her when they were undercover, or maybe he’d just been more excited about this happening than she was. “Like 3 hours ago..” he keeps hinting. Ends up sounding just a little hurt.  
  
She’d been expecting him to mention the kiss, but he was about to tell her something crazy that happened. So she was confused. Did he need to avoid the subject, maybe? What was this crazy thing? It probably wasn’t even that crazy. But she would still end up acting like it was a big deal, probably, if it mattered to him. He was good at livening up things like that, she liked that about him.  
When he made it clear that the crazy thing was the kiss, she got it. Was it crazy? It had made sense to her.  
So she just replied with an “Oh.” And he told her when, as if she hadn’t spent the last three hours for an opportunity to talk about it.  And she just gave him a simple “Yes, we did kiss each other”. Like she was confirming it really happened or something. “For realz” she added(God, she really had been spending too much time with Peralta), because they couldn’t blame this one on Dora and Johhny. Her face was getting a little tense. This was happening.

“Realz-realz.”Jake confirmed. Maybe more to himself than to Amy.  
But it was about time to get some confirmation from Amy, so he got serious. He wasn’t loud, and didn’t make it goofy, even though it was hard to say. He really wanted it to be taken seriously. “Listen.. I know you said you don’t want to date cops-” He knew she’d meant it, but since the kiss had actually happened, he just needed to know what this was to her. “But I really like you.” He really did. Honestly. 

She melted a little bit, and then admitted. “I like you too.”

He did some weird little knee-bend. Either he just got a little weak in the knees, or he was just excited. Probably something inbetween.  
”Good!” He was smiling, but with a little bit of nervousness. He got the result he’d hoped for, but it almost made it all a little bit scarier. It was still a gamble, even if they were in it to win.  
  
“But what if we start dating, and it makes things weird at work?” They had to discuss this before they made any decisions. They wouldn’t work if it got awkward at work, for sure. If she was going to ignore the rule that was supposed to prevent that, they had to find another way to prevent the awkwardness, she figured.  
   
“Let’s just keep it light and breezy.” Jake suggested. They didn’t have to make this any harder than it had to be. They could test the waters first. “See where it goes.”

That sounded fair enough.  
“Totally, yeah.” This could work, right?  
“So..How do we keep it light and breezy?” But beforehe could reply, she had an idea. A very Amy idea. “I know! A comprehensive set of rules.” Best. Idea. Ever.  
  
“How am I attracted to you?” This weirdo had the hots for rules. What a nerd. But what a cute nerd. Jake’s favourite nerd. “Doesn’t matter. I am.” Why question it? Whatever it was, it worked for him.  
And besides, he didn’t want her to question why she was attracted to him, maybe she’d just end up not being attracted anymore. She was way out of his league anyway. He didn’t really know why, but she was just so much greater than he considered himself to be. And he was pretty freaking awesome.  
So now that she was actually willing to go for it, he was so ready to. “Go!” he said, to let lil rulemaster Amy do her thing. He even pointed at her for a sec, as if he pressed a play-button or something.

“Rule number one, let’s not tell anyone about this yet, so we can figure out what this is first.” Amy suggested.  
  
That was a good rule. “Smort.” She was pretty damn smort. But she was a nerd after all. Cute nerd, Jake’s fave nerd, we’ve been through this already.  
“Rule number two, let’s not put labels on it…” If they were gonna test the waters, it should really be a test first, right? “We’re not boyfriend and girlfriend… we’re…” He didn’t actually have any words to define what they would be, so he just made up something, like the typical Jake Peralta he was. “merrm-zee-ben-jingle-bin.” That conveyed his feelings about what this was pretty well. Noiz. Good job, Jake.

She was fine with that. “Great!”  
“Rule number 3, let’s not have sex right away.” Not because she didn’t want to, she just... figured rushing was a dumb idea, if this was a test. Slow and steady wins the race had never been her motto, but maybe they should still do this carefully.  
  
Oh. Okay. Damn.  
But no. He was fine with that, even though it was kind of a bummer. He could wait. “Cool. Cool-cool-cool-cool-cool.”  
“No-doubt, no doubt, no doubt. Good rule, good rule.”

Poor guy sounded like a broken record. Didn’t need the “jamacian” accent to hear that he was a lil bummed out. But he respected the rule either way, so Amy was happy.  
Moved the conversation along. “So, should we go out tonight?” Was it too fast? They’d been waiting for this a while, so there was no reason to wait anymore, right?

“Yeah, totally!” Jake managed to be cool about it. Noiz.  
“Maybe 8, maybe 9, doesn’t matter! We’re light and breezy!” Maybe he’s still totally cool about it?? Jake can’t really tell.  He’s too busy smiling to the moon about this happening.  
  
“Yeah, totally!” Amy says, totally cool.  
But when Terry knocks on the glass to tell them about having to be in the breefingroom in 5 mins, and she throws all her documents and screams “NO!!!” at him, she isn’t as totally cool.  
Jake is happy she was the one that freaked out first (so that he didn’t have to be) and teases her for it with a sarcastic “Wow. VERY chill!”. He’s definitely gonna be a great boyfriend. Or rather... a great merm-zee-ben-something.

* * *

 

He’s looking for a place to take the date, when Boyle goes all Boyle and sneaks on his screen and freaks out because “Nice! Small portions, casual sleek ambiance, no soda refills..” with the conclusion. “Jakey is going on a date!”  
Ohwelldamn. He is surrounded by detectives, and this one has a boner for fancy food, he should probably be sneakier. Though that would just cause suspicion. Damn Boyle for being such a good friend and being so interested in his life.  
  
Then he slides over to Amy, hands hovering over her shoulders. “Are you going on a date with Amy?” He asks with curious excitement. Nosy little man.  
“What? No! Why?” Jake acts surprised. (And he’s a pretty good actor, which is one of his best qualities as a cop. Though he has a lot of good cop qualities(he’s great at being “the bad cop”) as well, of course. )

  
“Because you guys just kissed at that mission!” Boyle answers as quickly as he is answering excitedly.  
Well, they did.  
  
“Charles, we just kissed cause we were undercover, that’s it.” Jake explains him calmly, even though he’s slightly freaking out that Boyle might figure them out, or worse; ruin the secret. Why does his best friend have to be such a hoe for gossiping?  
Amy helps confirming what Jake said. “Yeah, it didn’t mean anything.” They’ve had a lot of practice telling that lie, so it comes pretty naturally.  


“Not that it’s any of your business, Boyle…” Jake decides to create a cover, as a force of habit from the job probably. “But the person I’m taking on a date…” because there’s really no denying that part. “is a girl from the gym.” Well technically, he’s been to the gym with Amy before, back when he was convinced he was not attracted to her at all.

Boyle looks at him shocked and gives him a high-pitched “WHAT?!”.  
“Why is this the first time I’m hearing about her?” he asks, more offended that Jake doesn’t tell him everything than with it not being Amy.  
“Or that you go to the gym…” he says with disbelief and a little bit of disappointment. “Jake… Avoid the weights, nobody wants you turning into another Terry, UGH.” He likes his Jake squishy.  
Amy just looks at the guy slightly confused by the whole rant.  
  
“Hey! People happen to like the way I look!” Terry replies from across the room, not taking any insults about his body today or any other day.  
“Sure they do, big guy.” Charles isn’t very convinced.  
Terry gives up on him. Looks into the air like it’s a camera and he’s on the office.

“Look, I can’t believe you’re gonna take some fitness-floozy to the Bouche Manger.” Charles continues, still with disbelief. “You should be going with Amy! Right Amy?”  
  
She totally plays it cool. “Whatever, dawg.”  
“Date the flooze.” She encourages Jake, like it isn’t her, making his cover more air-tight.  
  
“See? It’s never gonna happen, Boyle, ok?” A sentence Jake has often told himself about him and Amy, and has to make more believable then ever if it’s gonna happen. “Because I find Amy repulsive, and she finds me extremely handsome!” That’s also something he’s been telling himself for a while.  
Amy just sighs. How is she attracted to this butthead? Doesn’t matter. She is.  
“So stop pressuring us!” Jake ends his rant.

“Oh, you sweet naïve boy. I haven’t even begun to pressure you two.” And Boyle’s face shows he really means it.  
“I’ve already written my best-man speech for your wedding.” He says with no shame whatsoever.  
Damnit, he even knows that Jake would totally choose him as best man. Unless he goes with Gina, since she’s practically his annoying sister. But she’d probably steal the spotlight from Amy, so Boyle is the better option. (Even though he would probably be hyping too hard to give Jake the ring.)  
  
Before Boyle leaves, he has to give them the note that “Oh, you guys have to get married on a form. A lot of my jokes rely on that.”  
Of course they do.  
Amy can’t even.

  
Jake somehow showed up a little before 8, after trying really hard to waste time since 7:30. Amy didn’t live up to the stereotype of showing up later because of having a hard time choosing an outfit, she always picked it out early. But she did show up 8:30, because she’d been dedicated to be light and breezy and even if an on time arrival would just be standard Amy, she figured Jake was probably not gonna be there somewhere around that time anyway. It was Jake, after all.  
  
“So… here we are, officially on a date.” Jake broke the ice with that, though it was mostly to tell himself that it was actually happening. “Romantical date” he specified, as if he’d been in this situation and been wrong about it being romantic in the past.  
  
“Yes we are!” She was trying to cover up her nerves with enthusiasm, like she did with holt.  
“Officially no longer just colleagues!” Amy confirmed with her ‘I’m sorta freaking out but I’ll surpress it’-voice. “Dating!” She confirmed, for the third time.  
Her time to break the ice. “So, you got a haircut!”  
“It looks nice!” She smiled at him.

“Oh! Thanks.” He touches his hair, not to show it off, but like he’s thinking “oh yeah, I did, didn’t I?”  
“You got a haircut too.” He tries. He doesn’t really notice that stuff very well, so he’s not really sure if she actually did. Her face looks like she’s going to say no, but is trying not to make it awkward. So Jake just keeps talking. “.. At some part.. in your life..” he’s probably not incorrect now, at least. “I’m sure it’s not your babyhair, that would be crazy.” Noiz save, Peralta.  
“But uh.. yeah.. You look very nice.”

Amy thanked him with a “Domo Arigato”.  
“Do you speak Japanese?” Jake didn’t know that about her.  
“Uhm… no.” She replies awkwardly. That’s probably why he didn’t know.

“Eeeeh.”Jake doesn’t really know how to keep this conversation going any longer.  
“Sorry, I think I’m feeling a little awkward.” If he addresses it, it won’t be such an elephant in the room, at least.  
“Yeah, me too” Amy is relieved to admit it too.

“How do we make it… not weird?” Jake asks, since he’s not the best at making things less weird.  
“I know; Let’s just get super drunk.” Amy suggests. She really need a drink right now.  
“Yes! Great idea!” And then they order 4 shots. Each.

First shot is before the food arrives.  She spaces out and doesn’t pay much attention, but it’s fine once the food arrives.  
After the second shot, she takes the third one, because Danceypants Amy is probably better at dating than Loud Amy. Since there isn’t much of a dancefloor, Amy is just dancing in the chair(not on it, she’s not crazy). It makes Jake laugh. Good.  
By the fourth shot, Pervy Amy introduces herself with flirty feet.  
After this, she orders wine. She sips it slowly, so she gradually goes from pervy Amy to overconfident Amy. She actually manages to keep it somewhere in the middle for a long time, and that middleground is perfect date-material Amy.  
  
The only stages Jakes go through is “I’m still nervous, I need a second shot”-Jake, “can’t stop looking at that cute nerd, good thing she’s spacing too much to notice”-Jake, “I don’t know what she’s doing with my foot right now but it’s supernice”-Jake. When Amy is sipping the wineglass, Jake is just having a good time and being “pretty chill, but hearty eyed af”-Jake.

Overconfident Amy is convinced that she can take him home and still keep it light and breezy, so she brings Jake over to her place to prove it. He jokes that she won’t to be able to resist him, but he still asks if she’s really sure they should go to her place, but not in a way like if he doesn’t want to; but like he wants to make sure she’s sure.  
  
In her couch , drinking water to sober up a bit, they share this look, and he smiles at her. She double tucks her hair behind her ears. He notices, and it gives him confidence. Then he remembers when she tucked it at the bar with Majors, and his smile kind of fades. Not out of jealousy really, it’s just that maybe it doesn’t really mean much, she’d turned Majors down even with the tuck.  
She notices the change on his face though, so she asks about it.  
He ends up being honest, doesn’t really think it true. “I just remembered you doubletucked in the bar with Majors too.”  
“Doubletucks?” she asks confused.  
“A thing you do when you like someone.” He explains, not adding that Rosa was the one that told him about it.  
“I did that just now?” She asks. He nods. She smiles. “Then what are you worrying about? I’m here with you.”  
He doesn’t want to be the jealous type. Not just because he’s supposed to keep it light and breezy, but because she deserves better. “It’s stupid, I just remembered you did it with him, and I’m just thinking maybe it doesn’t actually mean that much that you did it now.”  
  
Not really knowing how to assure him she is happy about this, she suddenly remembers at what topic of that convo she’d felt fluttery. “I’m guessing it was when he asked if you and me had anything to with me saying no.”  
“But you said it was cause you didn’t want to date cops again, right?” He asked confused.  
“Well yeah, but not wanting to mess up us was one of the reasons I made that rule in the first place.” She admits.  
He’s definitely smiling again.  
  
“Wait, how did you even know I tucked?” She suddenly remembers to ask.  
This is the point Jake realizes he didn’t think this very well through.  
“I… went there. ” He admitted.  
“You got in?” She remembered that there was a secret codeword because that had something she found really lame.  
“I broke in.” said law enforcer Peralta.  
“I didn’t see you though.” There wasn’t even any sign of surprise from her. Which is no surprise to anyone who knows Peralta.  
And the answer to why that was, is no surprise to anyone who knows Peralta either. “Yeah, I got busted.”  
“Why did you even go there?” She was genuinely curious. Was the place really that cool to him?  
“To make a scene and confess.” Oh. _It_ wasn’t. _She was_ that cool to him. _Nice_.  
“Very light and breezy” She mocks him. He doesn’t care if it shows that he cares (at least now that he's not fully sober), and shows it by being the human embodiment of the ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ emoji.  
She’s really not one to speak, he’s making her aware of. “And a very good job on the “not dating cops anymore” rule, Amy.”  
“I’m a rulebreaker.” She says daringly. Good try.  
There is a lot he doesn’t know about her, but if there’s one thing he has learned about her it’s how she is not light and breezy about following rules. “No, you’re not.”  
“Wanna bet?” She says with the most alluring smile.  
He reminds her who the winner of their last bet was. “You know who won our last bet. This is not our first date.”  
Though she is technically is following her third date rule if they count in the Johnny and Dora one (she doubts it), she is knowingly breaking one of their rules, unknowingly breaking a rule from their very first date; so even if Jake is currently losing this bet, he’s winning something. More specifically, winning someone over.


End file.
